Bleach Movie 2 The New Hyourinmaru
by Juu'bantai Hitsugaya-han
Summary: Hitsugaya mendapat tugas untuk menjaga 'Tanda Raja'.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach Movie 2 'The New Hyourinmaru'**

Disclaimer: Milik Tite Kubo

Genre: Adventure/Mystery

Rated: T

Warning: OOC, missing typo, AU, aneh, dll

Summary: Hitsugaya mendapat tugas menjaga 'Tanda Raja'

* * *

><p>Di hari yang sore di atas atap Divisi 10<p>

"Indah ya?"tanya seseorang berinisial N memandang matahari tenggelam.

"Jangan pikirkan hal itu, bodoh!"bentak orang berinisial I itu."Fokuslah. Ini demi aku partnernya."

"Iya aku tahu,"jawabnya singkat.

"Sudahlah. Hari sudah agak malam,"kata seseorang berinisial S.

"Memangnya yang bilang pagi itu siapa?"ejek N. Karena hal konyol yang dilakukannya dia mendapatkan jitakan dari S dengan mulusnya."Sebaiknya kita segera bersiap-siap untuknya."

.

.

.

Divisi 10

"Kapten tidak pulang ?ini sudah malam,"ajak wakil kapten yang diketahui mempunyai 'itu' yang besar. Sebut saja dia Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Tidak. Aku ingin disini dulu,"jawab orang berambut putih jabrik, bermata torquise, pendek, dll (dibankai hitsugaya)

"Kalau begitu terserah kapten saja… Sampai jumpa kapten sayanggg!"ucap matsumoto ala sanji One Piece.

'_Sejak kapan dia ketulaan virus Sanji di One Piece_?'tanya Hitsuagaya dalam hati, tapi segera dilupakannya hal itu."Ya."

Hitsugaya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Diambilnya ponsel lalu memencet-mencet tombol yang ada di ponsel itu. Setelah dua menit kemudian. Hitsugaya terasa seperti terseret ke inner worldnya. Akan tetapi, setelah dia sadar ini bukan inner worldnya Hyourinmaru. Tempat itu seperti goa, lembab, tapi tidak gelap karena ada obor di setiap dinding goa itu.

"Dimana ini?"tanya Hitsugaya melihat-lihat goa itu.

"Selamat datang…,"suaranya menggema keseluruh goa, sehingga Hitsugaya tidak tahu dimana orang yang berkata itu tadi ada dimana."…Hitsugaya Toushirou,"lanjutnya.

"Siapa kau? KELUARLAH!"teriak Hitsugaya

"Kau ini galak sekali terhadap orang yang sudah tidak lama bertemu denganmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"tanya Hitsugaya bingung

"Begini saja…temui kami di Inner world Hyourinmarumu."

'_Kami ?jadi ada banyak orang_,' Ucap Hitsugaya dalam hatinya."Tapi, bagaimana kalia…?"

"Itu urusan kami, Hitsugaya. Lakukan saja perintahku."potong mereka.

"Ka…lau begitu baiklah… eh tunggu dulu!"

"Ada apa?"

"Apa alasan kalian membawaku ketempat ini ?"

"Untuk memberitaukan 'tempat pertemuan' kita. Sudahlah… Kau juga akan tau sendiri… Sampai jumpa!"

BRAKKKK

"Aduh, sakit!"rintih Hitsugaya sambil memegang punggungnya karena terjatuh."Tadi itu apa? Apakah aku bermimpi?"kemudian duduk di sofa.

"Itu benar,"kata seseorang yang berada disamping Hitsugaya.

"Astaga…Hyourinmaru! Kau ini mengagetkanku saja,"ucap Hitsugaya sembari memegang dadanya karena kaget."Apa maksudmu itu, Hyourinmaru ?"

"Yang dialami master tadi benar terjadi,"jawab Hyourinmaru agak datar

"Be…gitu. Tapi, apa kau tau mereka ?"

"Aku tidak tau, Master. Master tidak usah khawatir aku akan selalu disamping master."Hitsugaya tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih, Hyourinmaru."

.

.

.

Di atas langit

PLLAKKK

"Akh…sakit,"keluh inisial N sambil memegang kepalanya."Ada apa memukulku ?"

"Ada-apa ada-apa. Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menjatuhkan Hitsugaya ke lantai, hah?"tanya inisial S.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja."jawab inisial N.

"Alasan saja kau in…"sebelum kata-kata inisial S selesai, udah diserobot sama inisial I.

"KAU INI INGIN MEMBUAT PARTNERKU MATI?"tanya inisial I.

"SUDAH KUBILANGKAN AKU TIDAK SENGAJA!"inisal S sweatdrop dan menghela nafas.

"KAU HANYA NGELES KAN?"

"AKU INI BERKATA YANG SEBENARNYA!"

"AKU TIDAK PERCAYA!"

"DASAR RUBAH!"

"DASAR SERIGALA!"

"KUCING!"

"BABI!"

"TIKUS!"

"KEJU!"

"MENTEGA!"

"ROTI!"

"SUSU COKLAT!"

"SUSU PUTIH!"

"PANCI!"

"WAJAN!"

"DPR!"

"DPRD!"

'_Kenapa sampai ke DPR ya_ ?'batin inisial S

"MA!"

"MK!"

"MPR!"

"MCK!"

"LJK!"

"LJUN!"

"PENSIL!"

"PENGHAPUS!"

"KERTAS!"

"PLASTIK!"

"Akh.."keluh inisial N dan I itu bersamaan, ternyata telinga mereka dijewer sama inisial S.

"Kalian mau aku kirim ke neraka, ya ?"katanya pelan, tapi berniat membunuh. Kedua orang itu menggeleng bersamaan. Inisial S akhirnya melepaskan jewerannya dan membalikkan badannya."Ayo kita kembali!"

"Kembali kemana?"tanya inisial N dengan tampang innocent. Dan sebagai hadiahnya, dia mendapat jitakan yang cukup keras dari kedua temannnya.

"TENTU SAJA KEMBALI KE TEMPAT KITA. DASARR BODOH!"teriak inisial S dan I. Yang diteriaki malah senyum-senyum.

"Hehehe…Maaf."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Di Divisi 10

Terlihat penampak- eh salah seseorang tengah bersandar dikursi kerjanya. Namun, dia tidak sedang bekerja, tapi sedang memandang keluar jendelanya. Kita sebut saja dia Hitsugaya Toushirou kapten divisi 10 gotei 13. Dia sedang merenung tentang kejadian yang kemarin itu.

'_Aku penasaran dengan mereka. Dia bilang sudah tidak lama mereka bertemu denganku_,' Batin Hitsugaya dalam hati. Hitsugaya berdiri di depan jendelanya tiba-tiba…

"Kapten!"seru seorang wanita yang begitulah. Dialah Matsumoto Rangiku."… Selamat pagi!"lanjut Matsumoto menuju Hitsugaya untuk memeluknya tentu saja. Hitsugaya menoleh sebentar lalu mundur satu langkah. Dan alhasil Matsumoto dengan suksesnya nyungsep ke luar jendela.

"Selamat pagi,"jawab Hitsugaya datar."Cepat bangunlah, Matsumoto!"

"Hiks… Kapten tega sekali,"rengek Matsumoto penuh dramatisir.

"Sudahlah. Ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu,"kata Hitsugaya serius. Matsumoto pun beranjak dari tempat nyungsepnya tadi dan menuju Hitsugaya.

"Ada apa, kapten? Kelihatannya serius sekali."

"Ini… Memang serius,"kata Hitsugaya agak tertunduk lalu melihat ke luar jendela."Jika aku sudah tidak ada maukah kau melakukan hal 'itu', Matsumoto?"

Satu menit

Tiga menit

Lima menit dan…

"APA? Kapten mau mengrape diriku, ya?"tanya Matsumoto bergidik. Hitsugaya yang langsung paham dengan apa yang dibicarakan wakil kaptennya tadi Hitsugaya pun ikut bergidik juga.

"Bukan itu, MATSUMOTO!"bentak Hitsugaya.

"Lalu apa kalau bukan itu, kapten?"

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, ya ?"

'_Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak, ya_?' batin matsumoto. Lalu mengiyakan pertanyaan dari sang kapten tercintanya itu. Hitsugaya langsung menyuruh Matsumoto untuk agak menunduk. Hitsugaya berbisik.

"Matsumoto…"ucapnya lirih."…KERJAKAN TUGASMU!" teriak Hitsugaya sekencang-kencangnya tepat di telinga Matsumoto. Dan membuat telinga Matsumoto budek sementara.

"KYAAAAA! TELINGAKU SAKIT, KAPTEN!"

"Kalau begitu, KERJAKAN TUGASMU!"bentak Hitsugaya lagi.

"Kapten jahatt!"

"Baiklah kalau kau menganggap aku jahat. Aku akan mengundurkan diri dari divisi 10 ini dan…selamat tinggal"sebelum Hitsugaya melangkahkan satu kakinya lengan Hitsugaya ditarik oleh wakilnya sendiri serta merengek tentunya.

"Kapten ja…ngan…per…gi…hiks… kalau begitu aku akan mengerjakannya sekarang."

"Baiklah,"Jawab Hitsugaya tanpa mengallihkan wajahnya.'_hahaha…hahahaha_,'tawa Hitsugaya dalam hatinya."Hmmphh…"Hitsugaya menahan tawanya dengan mendekapkan kedua tanganny ke mulutnya. Sebenarnya sih tidak kuat, tapi imagenya 'kan harus dijaga gitu, lho!. Sementara Hitsugaya masih sibuk dengan acara 'menahan tawanya' Matsumoto mengerjakan tugasnya lumayan sangat agak baik(di shikai Haineko)

"Kapten,"panggil Matsumoto seperti anak kecil.

"Ada apa?"tanya Hitsugaya datar.

"Bolehkah a-…?

"Tidak!"potong Hitsugaya.

"Aku 'kan belum selesai bicara, kapten!"protes Matsumoto.

"Tapi aku sudah tau apa yang akan kau bicarakan. Kau ingin ke toilet 'kan? Agar bisa kabur dari tugasmu,"tebak Hitsugaya.

'_Kenapa kapten bisa tau, ya_?'batin Matsumoto."Kenapa kapten bi-bisa tau ?"

"Haineko yang memberitahuku."

"Apa? Ha-Haineko?" Matsumoto yang kaget dengan kata-kata Hitsugaya tadi kontan menengok ke pinggangnya dimana dia selalu menaruh pedangnya."Tapi se-sejak kapan Haineko ada di tangan, kapten ?"

"Sejak kau nyungsep ke luar jendela tadi."Matsumoto hanya cengo."Jangan seperti itu, Matsumoto!"kata Hitsugaya sambil sweatdrop karena ternyata wakilnya sedang pundung ke sudut ruangan dan juga beraura hitam tentunya. Matsumoto sepertinya tidak terlalu memperdulikan kata-kata kaptennya tadi."Baiklah aku mengundurkan diri saja."

"TIDAK! Kapten harus tetap ada disini,"rengek Matsumoto plus dengan puppy eyes. Hitsugaya sweatdrop lagi.

"Hmmpphh…ahahaha…hahaha,"tawa Hitsugaya yang kini tidak bisa ia tahan lagi. Matsumoto akhirnya ikut tertawa juga."Haaahhhh… hari yang menyenangkan ya, Matsumoto?"

"Hahaha… Iya, kapten benar, tapi kenapa hari ini kapten bersikap seperti ini ?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin tertawa bersamamu hari ini, Matsumoto."

"Kapten…"ucap Matsumoto lirih dan langsung memeluk Hitsugaya yang ada disampingnya.

"Hei…lepaskan aku, Matsumoto!"kata Hitsugaya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Katanya tadi kapten mau tertawa bersamaku, 'kan?"

"Kau benar juga."

Perasaanku mengatakan

Mungkin ini yang terakhir kalinya,

Matsumoto

Maafkan aku

.

.

.

Sore Hari

"Kapten, aku pulang dulu! Kapten tidak pulang, ya?" tanya Matsomoto.

"Nanti saja,"jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah, kaptenku sayanggg!"ucap Matsumoto ala Sanji. Hitsugaya sweatdrop.

Jam 19.00 di Soul Society

"Sudah saatnya. Ayo!"ajak inisial S.

"Baik."jawab inisal N dan I.

.

.

.

Divisi 10

"Sekarang,"ucap Hitsugaya dan langsung menuju Inner World Hyourinmaru. Setelah sampai."Dimana mereka?"

"Kami di sini, tapi tidak kelihatan."

"Dasar bodoh!"ejek Hitsugaya

"Dasar Pendek!"

Twitch Twitch Twitch

Pertigaan muncul di dahi Hitsugaya."Apa kalian bilang? Cepat keluar!"

"Tunggu dulu. Kami harus merapikan baju kami dulu."

GUBRRAKK

"Cuma bercanda hehehe…"tiba-tiba muncul bola api di hadapan Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya yang melihatnya lalu bershunpo ke belakang beberapa mil eh… kilometer…eh meter maksudnya.

_Apa itu tadi_?batin Hitsugaya. Setelah bola api itu sudah agak menghilang Hitsugaya kaget setengah mati karena seseorang berjubah kuning ke abu-abuan ada di depannya lalu dia menaruh tangannya ke wajah Hitsugaya. Cahaya muncul di tangannya.

"Impect,"ucapnya lirih.

DANGGGG

Hitsugaya terlempar 25 meter ke belakang hingga tak sadarkan diri. Lima menit kemudian Hitsugaya mulai agak sadar."A-Aku ke-kenapa ?"Hitsugaya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Kau sudah sadar ya, pendek?"Hitsugaya terbelalak. Tiga orang sedang berdiri di hadapannya lalu melepas jubah mereka.

"Si…apa ka…lian?"

"Kami adalah…"

-TBC-

* * *

><p>YO! Saya manusia baru di fandom ini. Perkenalkan namaku Juu. Salam kenal, kakak-kakak yang ada di fandom ini!*membungkuk hormat*<p>

Oh iya, yang insial S, N, I, itu bukan OC, lho! Hihihi. Ini fic kedua Juu, maaf kalau aneh, dll. Mohon kritik dan sarannya. Kalau flame... No problema lah.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach Movie 2 'The New Hyourinmaru'

Disclaimer: Milik Tite Kubo

Genre: Adventure/Mystery

Rated: T

Warning: OOC, missing typo, AU, aneh, dll

* * *

><p>"Apakah ada masalah, kapten?"tanya seorang wanita berambut orange bergelombang.<p>

"Sejauh ini belum ada masalah, Matsumoto,"jawab seorang berambut putih jabrik, bermata torquise yang indah. Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Sekarang Divisi 10 memang mendapat tugas dari soutaichou untuk menjaga keselamatan sebuah artefak yang bernama 'Tanda Raja'. Sebuah benda yang dikatakan mempunyai kekuatan yang besar.

Tiba-tiba terjadi sebuah tragedi. 'Tanda Raja' telah dicuri seseorang yang misterius dan sekarang kapten Divisi 10 Gotei 13 diduga telah melalaikan tugasnya, sehingga soutaichou menyuruh semua orang maupun para kapten di Soul Society untuk menangkap Hitsugaya Toushirou. Akan tetapi, sebuah tragedi terjadi lagi, sekarang berada di Soul Society. Hitsugaya Toushirou harus dieksekusi, karena di duga telah menyerang seorang kapten Divisi delapan, Kyoraku Shunsui.

Flashback

Malam itu kapten Kyoraku disuruh wakilnya Nanao Ise untuk ke Divisi 12. Saat sampai di pertigaan jalan, Kyoraku berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Dia merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Kyoraku membalikkan badannya. Dia agak sedikit kaget."Siapa kau?"tanya Kyoraku. Orang misterius itu tidak memjawab. Dia memakai jubah bewarna kuning ke abu-abuan."Sepertinya kau musuh kami."

Orang itu mulai mendekati Kyoraku. Kyoraku sudah siap untuk menerima serangan dari orang tersebut. Hanya tinggal 25 meter. Orang itu menghilang. Tiba-tiba orang misterius itu muncul di belakang Kyoraku."Maaf."Kyoraku terbelalak mendengar kata itu. Suara yang sepertinya agak dia kenal.

TRANGG BLARR CDARRR BRUSS TRANG

Pertarungan akhirnya dimenangkan oleh orang misterius itu. Ditinggalnya Kyoraku yang terkulai lemas di tanah. Lalu secara ajaib muncul beberapa bongkahan es di samping Kyoraku dan masih banyak lagi di tempat pertarungannya Kyoraku. Ada juga es yang berpose agak pecah, ada di dinding, dll.

End of flashback

.

.

.

Sekarang Hitsugaya sedang berada di gubuk Seireitei. Hitsugaya hanya diam di situ.

SREK SREK SREK

"Cepat maju!"ucap fukutaichou Divisi tiga, Kira Izuru diikuti Shuhei Hisagi. Tempat itu telah terkepung oleh banyak shinigami."Keluarlah kapten Hitsugaya!"seru Kira. Hitsugaya menghela nafas.

KRIEKK

"Menyerahlah kapten Hitsugaya Toushirou!"seru Hisagi. Hitsugaya bershunpo ke arah Kira dan Hisagi. Namun, apa yang terjadi? Hitsugaya tidak menyerang mereka.

"Aku menyerah." Kira dan Hisagi terbelalak.

"Ba-baik,"kata Hisagi. Mereka pun membawa Hitsugaya dengan ketat.

Matsumoto, Ichigo, Rukia, dan yang lainnya memang belum tahu, hanya para kapten saja yang mengetahuinya. Mereka sedang tidak berada di Soul Society, karena soutaichou menugaskan mereka untuk membasmi hollow di dunia nyata. Semua persiapan sudah siap untuk mengeksekusi Hitsugaya Toushirou.

.

.

.

Di Dunia Nyata

"Akhirnya selesai juga,"ucap rambut jeruk bentuk duren setelah membunuh hollow yang terakhir.

"Ichigo! ICHIGO!"seru Rukia.

"Ada apa, Rukia?"tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Hah… Ada…hah… Yang gawat,"ucap Rukia terengah-engah.

"Apanya yang gawat?"

"Kapten Hitsugaya dieksekusi. Aku di beri tahu oleh Nanao-fukutaichou."

"APAA?"

"Maka dari itu kita harus segera ke sana."

"Baiklah. Ayo!"mereka berdua pun pergi.'_Toushiro, tunggu aku! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!_'batin Ichigo dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Di tempat eksekusi

Hitsugaya sudah siap di sana. Dihadiri pula para kapten Gotei 13. Hitsugaya tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi sama sekali. Soutaichou membuka matanya, dia melihat ke arah Hitsugaya._'Sudah saatnya… Hitsugaya Toushiro_.'batin soutaichou. Tiba-tiba muncul burung phoenix di depan Hitsugaya, sekitar 25 meter. Phoenix itu mulai bergerak ke arah Hitsugaya.

20 meter

"TOUSHIROU!"panggil seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ichigo Kurosaki.

"KAPTEN!"seru Matsumoto.

"KAPTEN HITSUGAYA!"ini Rukia. Tidak hanya mereka saja, tapi yang lainnya mengekor mereka. Seperti Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika. Para kapten tidak mengira akan kedatangan Ichigo dkk.

15 meter

"Kapten Kuchiki,"perintah soutaichou.

"Baik,"ucapnya singkat.

11 meter

Byakuya sudah ada di depan Ichigo, karena menggunakan shunpo.

TRANGG

Pedang Byakuya beradu dengan pedang Ichigo.

"Minggirlah, Byakuya! Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu!"bentak tidak menjawab.

Delapan meter

"Sial! Kalau begini… GETSUGA TEN-."

"HENTIKAN, KUROSAKI!"potong seseorang yang ternyata Hitsugaya.

"Tou…shiro… kau menagis."Ichigo kaget dengan ekspresi Hitsugaya. Dia menangis sambil tersenyum dengan mata tertutup.

Lima meter

"Maaf … Jika aku selalu menyusahkan kalian selama ini…"ucap Hitsugaya.

Tiga meter

"… Terima kasih untuk segalanya…"

Satu meter

"… Teman…"

WRUSHHHHH

"… Temanku."Hitsugaya menatap Ichigo lembut dan tersenyum.

BLARRRRRR

"TOUSHIRO!"teriak Ichigo. Ekspresinya pun sangat kaget.

Asap mengepul di sekitar tempat Hitsugaya dieksekusi. Tidak terlihat. Asap mulai agak menghilang. Ichigo syok. Matsumoto hanya bisa menangisi kepergian kapten tercintanya. Begitu juga yang lainnya, mereka semua kaget. Lutut ichigo menyetuh tanah, pedangnya ada di sampingnya. Air mata Ichigo menetes. Penyesalan memenuhi hati Ichigo. Dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan temannya.

"Toushirou! Kenapa…kenapa KAU HARUS MATI? KAU TIDAK BERSALAH KAN? Hiks… Arggghhhh!"teriak Ichigo sekeras-kerasnya. Air matanya pun tidak bisa terbendung lagi."TOUSHIROOO!"lanjutnya sembari meihat ke langit. Renji menghampiri Ichigo.

"Tenanglah, Ichigo,"ucap Renji sambil menepuk bahu Ichigo. Sementara Matsumoto keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dengan Ichigo.

"Kap..ten hiks."tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Rukia yang ada di sampingnya pun tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk keluar.

"Mastumoto-fukutaichou, sudahlah kami ada di sini,"ucap Rukia sembari memeluk Matusumoto sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

_Ternyata benar dugaanku_

_Maafkan aku_

_Aku… harus pergi_

.

.

.

Satu hari setelah kematian Hitsugaya Toushiro di divisi 10

"Ohayou, Matsumoto-fukutaichou,"sapa Rukia dengan ceria. Ichigo mengekor di belakang Rukia.

"Iya, ohayou,"sapa balik Matsumoto. Masih sedih tentunya. Dia sedang melihat keluar jendela lalu mulai menangis lagi. Rukia yang menyadari itu langsung mendekat ke arah Matsumoto.

"Tenanglah, Matsumoto-fukutaichou. Kami ada di sini, kau tidak sendirian."Matsumoto memeluk Rukia. Rukia pun membalas pelukan Matsumoto.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk,"ucap Ichigo. Ternyata di sana ada Kira Izuru.

"Ichigo, bisa aku bicara denganmu sebentar?"tanya Kira. Ichigo menoleh ke arah Matsumoto dan Rukia. Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah,"ucap Ichigo singkat. Setelah keluar dari kantor Divisi 10."Ada apa, Kira?"

"Aku ingin memberikan ini kepadamu."Kira mengeluarkan sesuatu di sakunya. Menyerahkan benda yang dibawanya kepada Ichigo yang masih memasang tampang bingung. Ichigo menerimanya."Ini dari kapten Hitsugaya, sebelum dia dieksekusi."

Flashback

Saat itu Hitsugaya di kawal oleh banyak shinigami, termasuk Kira dan Hisagi. Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya meminta Kira untuk berhenti sejenak, lalu menyuruhnya untuk membungkukkan badannya, sehingga setara dengan Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya berbisik pada Kira."Tolong kau berikan ini kepada Kurosaki."pintanya sambil memberikan kristal biru kepada Kira.

"Maksud anda Ichigo?"tanya Kira. Hitsugaya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya."Baiklah, kapten Hitsugaya."

"Arigatou."

"Tapi kenapa anda memberikan ini kepada Ichigo, kapten Hitsugaya?"tanya Kira lagi.

"Hanya untuk kenang-kenangan saja,"jawab Hitsugaya dingin. Kira sweatdrop.

_'Aku kira masalah yang penting_.'batin Kira. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

End of flashback

"Begitu ya. Arigatou."Ichigo memasukkan kristal pemberian Hitsugaya itu ke dalam sakunya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Ichigo,"kata Kira sambil membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi.

"Iya."Ichigo masuk ke dalam kantor Divisi 10 lagi.

"Ada apa, Ichigo?"tanya Rukia.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

.

.

.

Di Soukyoku Hill

"Kau sudah siap?"tanya seseorang berjubah kuning ke abu-abuan itu kepada orang yang ada di sampingnya. Dia juga memakai jubah kuning ke abu-abuan. Dia menghela nafas.

"Aku sudah siap,"jawabnya.

"Sudah kau bawa, kan?"

"Sudah."

"Ayo! Kita pergi, adikku, ke gubuk Seireitei,"ajaknya

"Baik, kakak."orang berjubah itu pun mengihilang.

Di gubuk Seiretei

Dua orang berjubah itu pun berjalan mendekat ke gubuk tersebut. Lalu masuk ke dalamnya dan orang berjubah yang pendek menaruh sebuah benda di tengahnya. Ke duanya keluar. Kemudian salah seorang yang tinggi mengucapkan sebuah mantra.

"Kunci segel!"sebuah sinar berwarna merah muncul di depan kakinya dan mengelilingi gubuk itu, berbentuk persegi. Dan kemudian hilang."Selesai. Sekarang kita ke sana, ya?"

"Terserah kau saja, kakak,"jawabnya pasrah. Orang berjubah yang tinggi itu tertawa. Ke duanya lalu menghilang.

Tiga bulan telah berlalu sejak kejadian Hitsugaya dieksekusi. Jabatan kapten di Divisi 10 belum ada yang menempatinya. Namun, divisi 10 telah mulai bekerja seperti biasa walaupun masih tersisa duka di divisi tersebut dan juga tidak ada lagi teriakkan yang menggema divisi 10. Matsumoto sudah tidak terlalu bersedih lagi, dia sudah ceria seperti dulu. Tapi, jika ada yang mengingatkannya akan kapten Hitsugaya, pasti Matsumoto langsung pundung ke pojok ruangan dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya. Dan sebagai penyemangatnya kembali dia harus dibelikan sake sebanyak ia mau dan kejadian itu di alami oleh Ichigo. Sementara Ichigo juga sudah kembali seperti dulu. Semuanya sudah normal kembali.

-TBC-

* * *

><p>Maaf ya, Hana-san, sudah membuatmu bingung^^a<p>

Review please!**  
><strong>


End file.
